Apples and Treacle Tart
by drarrydramioneathenakid
Summary: What happens when Amortentia is brewed in potions? Rated T for language. DRARRY
1. Apples and Treacle Tart

_~_~_~_~ ** _In Potions_** _~_~_~_~

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia. You all have a basic idea of what it is based on your 5 inches of essays... The _majority_ of you gave me." Snape gave a pointed look in Harry's direction. Harry sighed quietly. He had to brew a love potion with Malfoy. As everyone got to work Snape got everyone's attention. "Along with brewing it, you will tell your partner what you smell in order to make sure you did it correctly." Draco and Harry groaned simultaneously. "And no complaining." Snape finished.

Once the Amortentia was finished, Draco and Harry looked at each other. "You first?" questioned Harry. "Fine. I smell, dew, and, treacle tart?" Draco made a confused face as Harry's eyes widened slightly. Quickly wiping his face of expression Harry took a whiff of the potion. _What?_ Harry thought, not understanding what he smelled. "Apples and, dark chocolate," he said, confusion lacing his voice. Draco bit his lip at his words and told Snape they were finished. After that day Draco and Harry didn't so much as look at each other, which confused everyone because it meant no more arguments were happening.

As Harry was walking through the halls, he rounded a corner and bumped straight into Draco Malfoy himself. "Watch where you're going _Potter"_ Draco sneered. "Whatever Malfoy." Harry brushed passed him, only to be stopped when someone grasped his wrist. He turned to see Draco, looking a bit nervous. "What is it Malfoy?" Harry questioned, slightly confused. "I-" Draco stopped. "The fuck with it." Draco exhaled as he pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him, much to Harry's surprise. After a second of Harry not responding, Draco started to pull away, only to be pulled back by Harry. After about a minute of snogging, Draco pulled back for air and rested his forehead against Harry's. "I've wanted to do that since you said what the Amortentia smelled like." Draco sighed, his hard steel eyes turning into a soft silver. "The feelings mutual," Harry smirked. Draco groaned. "Well, what now?" Harry thought "Well, for one, you be my boyfriend obviously, and for two, never tell _anyone_ or else _everyone_ will freak." Draco nodded "Agreed.".

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback from my last drarry fic in less than a day! I'm not sure if I'll continue this story but if you want me to be sure to favorite and review! If this story gets 5 favorites and at least one review I'll work on another chapter!**


	2. Sugar Quills

Harry quietly exited the common room, invisibility cloak on and map in hand. He made his way up to the 7th floor and entered the RoR. As usual, Draco was there lounging on a sofa. "Hey, Draco," Harry said as he walked over and sat next to the blonde. "Hey, Harry." Draco looked down on the slightly smaller boy. "I think we shouldn't have to hide you know." Harry looked at Draco. "Agreed, but what are we gonna do? Crash into the great hall snogging?" Draco grinned mischievously. "NO," Harry said once seeing Draco's expression. Draco burst into a fit of giggles. "The- look- on- your- face!" Draco fell off the sofa drunk with laughter. Draco got up, brushing off the imaginary dust. "I was just thinking we do what we want and not worry about what the others think." Harry nodded. "Maybe we should wait though, I mean, this is pretty new." Draco nodded with a serious face, but his eyes told a different story.

_~_~_~ _ **Charms with Slytherins**_ ~_~_~_

Harry was seated next to Draco in charms, but when he looked over, he saw Draco with a sugar quill. His eyes widened for a second but quickly turned back to the lesson. Turning to Draco to ask a question, he stopped as Draco to a lick up the quill. Draco smirked at him. "Yes, Potter?" He grinned happily.

This repeated for the rest of the day, in every class with the Slytherins.

Harry rushed to the RoR that night and stepped in to see Draco there, slowly licking a sugar quill. "Bastard!" Draco smirked. "Whatever do you mean Harry?" Harry's eye twitched at the statement. Harry stomped over to Draco grabbed the sugar quill and pressed a rough kiss to Draco's lips. Pulling back, he growled. "You've been teasing me all day!" Draco put on an innocent face. "I have?" sarcasm laced his voice as he took the sugar quill back and once more put it to his lips. "I- had no- idea," He said, his voice a whisper. Harry made growling noise in his thought and attacked Draco with seductive kisses, moving onto his lap.

This was going to be a long night.

_~_~_~ ** _Morning_** ~_~_~_

The noisy chatter of the great hall quickly silences as the doors opened to reveal Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy holding hands. Draco gave Harry a peck on the cheek and both parted to their respected tables. Ron looked outright confused while Hermione just smiled as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when Hermione whispered in his ear and Ron got a look of understanding on his face. The whole day Draco and Harry dumbfounded everyone and walked, hand in hand, gave pecks when they left for their different classes, sat together and leaned on each other when they had the same classes, and even snogging in the corridors during free periods.

 **Thanks so much for all the good feedback I'm receiving! I've decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
